


Afternoon Tea

by aburnishedthrone



Series: mazlek dating fun [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Afternoon Tea, Dating, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe takes Rami out for afternoon tea.





	Afternoon Tea

Joe loves afternoon tea. He loves everything about it. The tea, the sandwiches, the pastries, the atmosphere. 

He doesn’t get to go to afternoon tea when he’s home in New York. There aren’t many places that serve it. It’s disappointing.

But he enjoys filming in London because there are so many more places that have afternoon tea compared to New York. He has a list of them downloaded on his phone. He’s spent hours on Google researching and reading reviews.

Gwilym and Ben laugh when he tells them he wants to go out for afternoon tea. 

“I already have my top ten places to visit,” he says.

But he lets Gwilym and Ben take him to afternoon tea the first time. It’s on a day when Rami is busy filming so he’s unable to come along. They insist their favorite tea place is better than anything on Joe’s list.

Turns out they’re right. They know what they’re talking about. Joe decides to trust all their recommendations.

He tries a few more places after that. Sometimes he goes with Gwilym. Sometimes with Ben. Sometimes with both of then. He goes by himself a couple times. 

He hasn’t been able to go with Rami yet. Which is disappointing because he thinks Rami would really enjoy it.

Joe finally gets his chance in September. They both have the day off and Joe insists that they go out for afternoon tea.

“We could stay in bed all day,” Rami says.

“Nope, we’re getting tea.”

He has to physically drag Rami from the bed. But Rami eventually gets ready. When he comes to find Joe he’s wearing a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt with one of Joe’s leather jackets over it. He looks really, really good. Good enough that Joe almost considers undressing him and staying in bed all day like Rami suggested.

Then he catches Rami’s amused expression. “You dressed that way on purpose,” he says.

“Yup,” Rami says with a smile.

Joe grumbles about it, but he holds firm. He just wants a nice afternoon out with his boyfriend. 

“You’re gonna love this place,” he tells Rami. “Gwilym and Ben brought me here.”

Once they’re inside, they get a table that’s far away from the rest of the crowd. Joe orders the tea for them both. He also orders a tray of sandwiches and pastries.

The only bad thing about afternoon tea is that Joe can’t cover up his perm with a hat. So he has to sit there in the open with his hair curled in an 80’s style perm. It’s so embarrassing. Gwilym always makes fun of him when they’re hanging out together.

Rami is a tiny bit more sympathetic.

“I can’t believe you didn’t know perm stood for permanent,” Rami says. 

Joe regrets ever telling Rami about that. He might be more sympathetic about the tragic state of Joe’s hair, but he’ll still tease him.

“You’re the worst,” Joe says.

“I’m not. You wouldn’t take me out for tea if I was that bad.”

Joe’s saved from replying by the arrival of the tea and food. He pours some tea for Rami first. Then some for himself.

He helps himself to a bunch of cucumber sandwiches. And then a scone and some pastries. Rami only takes one small sandwich slice and a tiny fruit dessert.

They chat about BoRhap while they eat. Rami gets more relaxed the longer they sit there. He even takes out his phone to take a couple pictures of Joe. Which is a shock. Rami usually hates taking pictures when they’re hanging out together. 

It’s a nice date. They don’t get many of them. Especially now that filming is keeping them busy. And they spend so much time with the rest of the cast. It’s hard to get time for just the two of them. 

Joe thinks they should do this more often. He misses going on dates with Rami. 

When they’re getting ready to leave Rami says, “Thank you for bringing me. I enjoyed it.”

Joe smiles. “We should do this again.”

“Maybe make a habit of it,” Rami suggests. 

“Yeah?”

“A weekly date,” Rami nods. 

He smiles at Joe. Joe returns his smile. 

A weekly afternoon tea date with Rami? He doesn’t think there’s anything else that’d make him happier.


End file.
